Phanfiction: Thunder (One-shot)
by SarahLiz17
Summary: Dan is terrified of storms. One night during a particularly bad thunder storm, Phil finds Dan having a panic attack. (One-shot)


**Dan's POV**

BOOM! A loud bang of thunder rang out, quickly followed by a flash of lightning illuminating the dark room. I let out a whimper as I hugged my knees closer to my chest. I felt my heart beating faster as I started shaking. No no no not now. I really don't need a panic attack right now. My breathing started to quicken and as another bang of thunder rang out, I let out a small sob. Then the panic attack fully hit. I couldn't think straight and I didn't know what to do.

 **Phil's POV**

I sat in my room reading as the storm raged on outside. That's when I heard it. I small sob. Oh my gosh! Dan! How the hell could I forget he's afraid of storms? I quickly got up and ran to his room. I opened the door without knocking and my heart broke in two. Dan was sitting on his bed, knees to his chest sobbing. He was shaking and his eyes were wide. I went to his side and put a hand on his back. But the second we made contact, he flinched and let out a small yelp. I quickly pulled my hand back, not sure what to do. I've seen him have panic attacks before, but never this bad.

"Dan it's alright... I'm here. Just breathe. You're safe," I said quietly. But his eyes just stayed blank, as if the words went through one ear and out the other.

"Dan? Can you hear me?" I was starting to get worried. No response.

"Dan come on... it's okay. You're gonna be alright." Nothing. I knew I was probably overreacting but I couldn't help but be worried. _If he still isn't responding within 10 minutes, I really should call 999._ I kept trying to get his attention, but the minutes ticked by. 10 minutes. I'll just wait 2 more minutes. 12 minutes. No come on. He's alright. You're overreacting. 17 minutes.

"That's it!" I said aloud. I took my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed 999 with shaking fingers.

"Hello? What's your emergency?" a lady said.

"It's my boyfriend! He's terrified of storms and he's having a panic attack. He's had them before, but never like this. He's awake, but unresponsive," I said quickly.

"Alright sir, stay calm. I will send an ambulance your way. What's your address?"

"32 Cross Road. We live in an apartment building."

"Alright what floor and room?"

"Floor 4. Room 432."

"Alright the paramedics are on their way."

"Okay thank you." I hung up the phone and turned back to Dan.

"Please Dan... you're gonna be alright," I whispered. A couple minutes later I heard fast knocking on the door. I ran over and unlocked it to see 3 paramedics with bags and a stretcher.

"He's this way," I said quickly leading them down the hall. They immediately went over to Dan. They tried to lay him down but the second they touched him, he flinched and swatted them away. He started sobbing as they held him down. He fought against them, but he was stuck. It hurt so bad to see him like that. All I wanted to do was rip them away from Dan and hold him in my arms. But I knew I couldn't. He needed help.

The paramedics gave him a shot in the arm and within seconds he had calmed down. They put an oxygen mask on him and checked all sorts of things. His eyelids started drooping, so I walked over to his side. I slipped my hand into his and leaned down next to his ear.

"It's gonna be alright Dan. Stay strong," I whispered.

"Come on... we have to get him to the ambulance," one of the paramedics said. I nodded and followed them downstairs. We finally reached the ambulance and we all piled into the back. They said I could stay back there as long as I stayed quiet and out of the way. After the short ride to the hospital, we all got out in the pouring rain. We got inside and the paramedics wheeled Dan down a hallway. I quickly followed behind. No way was I leaving Dan. They brought him into an empty room and moved him into the bed where they continued testing him. They gave him an IV and not long after, they stepped away from the bed and turned to me.

"What's your name?" one of them asked.

"Phil."

"Well Phil... Dan should be fine. He was in a state of shock from the panic attack. We have to strap him down just so he doesn't freak out when he wakes up. It shouldn't be long before the medicine wears off. We will leave you two alone, but when he wakes up, make sure to press the button on the side of the bed to call a doctor in."

"Alright... thank you," I said quietly as they left the room. I pulled a chair up to the side of Dan's bed. I slipped my hand in his and brushed the hair out of his face.

I continued stroking his hair back as I whispered,"Oh Dan. I'm glad you're gonna be alright. I hope you know how much you scared me. It's not your fault though." I pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

"I love you though." All of a sudden I saw movement in his eyes. He started wiggling his hands, as if trying to break free of the ties holding him down. When he tried to shift his body, the ties held him still and his eyes shot open. He darted his eyes around, but then his eyes landed on me and he immediately relaxed.

"Phil! Wh-where am I?" he said quietly.

"Don't worry. You're at the hospital. You had a panic attack and you went into shock. You weren't responding or anything, so I called 999," I explained.

"Oh... umm thanks I guess." I gave him a small smile and pressed the button to call the doctor. Only a few moments passed before the doctor came rushing in.

"Oh Daniel you're awake!" he said.

"Just Dan thanks," Dan said automatically. The doctor smiled warmly.

"You got it," he said walking over to the other side of Dan's bed. He starting un-tying the bands keeping Dan in place. A couple minutes later, Dan was free to move around.

"Alright. You two have some paper work to sign, but then after that you can get going. We will want to set up an appointment with you Dan in about two weeks just to make sure you're doing okay," He stood up and shook both of our hands.

"It was nice meeting you both," he said turning to walk out the door. After we thanked him, he left the room.

I turned to Dan. "Let's get you home," I said with a smile.

"Umm Phil? Would you mind if I slept in your room for tonight?" he asked nervously.

I let out a small giggle. "Not at all." I pressed a kiss to his lips. He grinned against my mouth.

I pulled back slightly and whispered,"I'm glad you're okay Dan."


End file.
